Strategy Guides/Chinese Nuclear Retaliation
The following are strategies for the Chinese Nuclear Retaliation achievement. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 Note: Devolve all symptoms unless instructed to evolve them. Note: '''If '''a popup message references Sterilisation air filters, counter with the appropriate transmission: *Planes > evolve Air 1 *Ships > evolve Water 1 Note: '''If '''a popup message reading "ICure device announced" appears, wait for the popup reading "ICure released globally" and immediately evolve the symptoms Rash and Sweating to counter. #Choose Prion on Casual Difficulty with the following genes: #*Catalytic Switch #*Aerocyte #*Sympto-Stasis #*Genetic Mimic #*Extremophile #Start in the USA. #Evolve the following transmissions and abilities: #*Drug Resistance 1 & 2 #*Air 1 & 2 #*Cold Resistance 1 #*Water 1 & 2 #*Extreme Bioaerosol #*Neural Atrophy 1, 2 & 3 #*Genetic Hardening 1 & 2 #*Bird 1 & 2 #Wait until every country is infected. #Evolve the following symptoms: #*Insomnia #*Paranoia #*Cysts #*Anaemia #*Rash #*Nausea #*Coughing #*Sweating #*Vomiting #*Sneezing #*Pneumonia #*Hyper sensitivity #*Abscesses #*Haemophilia #Evolve the symptoms Seizures, Insanity, and Dysentery. #Wait for popup messages reading: #*USA President taken ill #*New President of USA selected #**Insanity! Spalin has been selected to replace the ill President instead of the Vice President! #*USA threatens China #Evolve the symptom Paralysis. #Wait for a popup message reading: #*USA nukes China The achievement will now have been earned. - GamerSketch (credit: katrina at Yo It’s Spicy blog) Strategy 2 Achievement can no longer be unlocked when a cheat mode is active. This strategy doesn't need a cheat mode. # Choose Prion on Casual Difficulty with the following genes: #*Catalytic Switch #*Aquacyte #*Translesion + #*Genetic Mimic #*Extremophile #Start in the USA. But I got the achievement from other country as well. #Evolve Drug Resistance 1 as soon as possible. #Evolve bird 1 and 2 transmissions and Drug Resistance 2. (To nuke Russia instead, evolve cold 1 and 2 as well). That's critical for US to nuke China. No other transmission needed unless message about Sterilisation air filters popup. No need to worry about symptoms mutation that we are going to use them anyway. #Evolve all non-lethal symptoms except Haemophilia to avoid Profuse Bleeding combo. Order doesn't matter but I usually do this way. #*Cysts #*Hyper sensitivity #*Abscesses #*Rash #*Sweating #*Skin lesions #*Nausea #*Vomiting #*Coughing #*Sneezing #*Pneumonia #*Anaemia #*Insomnia #*Paranoia Devolve lethal symptoms if mutated. #Evolve following abilities in order: ##Genetic Hardening 1 & 2. ##Neural Atrophy 1, 2 & 3 #When all countries got infected, evolve Seizures, Diarrhoea and Dysentery. Start popping blue bubbles to get extra DNA. Devolve any other mutated symptoms to avoid killing too many people and collapsing US government. 5 to 15 million dead per day is good. #Now be patient and wait for popup reading US president taken ill. Evolve Insanity after seeing the message. It may take long time. It happens to me with 13% to 38% of world population dead. Evolve Hardened reshuffle if cure is above 95%. #Wait for another message reading New President of USA selected. Insanity! Spalin has been selected to replace the ill President instead of the Vice President! (at 21% to 45% of population dead) #Wait for popup USA threatens China (or Russia if you evolved cold 2). Evolve the symptom Paralysis. #Wait for final popup message reading USA nukes China. It will happen as long as US government exists. Credit: http://icspicy.blogspot.co.nz/2014/08/plague-incsubmitted-guide-plague-in.html Category:Strategy Category:Achievements